I Hate Soy Milk
by pampongchamp
Summary: After the Soy debacle is solved, Jim and Pam finally get some time alone. missing moment from "Weight Loss"  warning: this is a smexy story  - Originally published 09/26/08


**A/N: Originally published September 26, 2008 at More Than That**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Also, this is rated M for a reason...

* * *

><p>He was laughing quietly at the guys on P.T.I. when his phone buzzed in his pocket.<p>

_Crisis averted. PLEASE get back here!_

He made his way back up the musty staircase. He passed door after door of name tags and dry erase boards, magazine cutouts and sketches. Pam was standing at her very bare door with a pad of purple paper and a roll of tape. She smiled when she saw him coming and scribbled something on the notepad. She then taped, "Gone to class" underneath her name.

"There." She smiled. "This door isn't opening for anyone."

"Not even so we can get in?" He smirked.

"I think we can make an exception."

He followed her into the room and really took in the place for the first time. It certainly was a dorm room. The wall above her bed was covered in sketches he hadn't seen yet. He picked up a picture frame off of the desk. "So, are the woes of the girls on your floor always that dire?"

She sighed heavily. "That really wasn't the stupidest complaint so far." He turned around to look at her, casually leaning on the desk with that look in his eyes. "There was this one girl two days ago…I'm sorry, why are we still talking about this?"

He dropped the frame on the desk behind him. "Yeah, I really don't know."

Jim reached forward and scooped her up. He carried her to the bed while covering her neck in kisses. They crashed down onto the mattress and she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

She looked up at him with so much love in her eyes. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me too."

He bent down to kiss her some more and his hand started to snake up her side under her shirt.

"Hey hold on." She protested quietly. "Let me go close the blinds."

She climbed out from underneath him and Jim settled himself into the twin bed as best as his large frame would allow. "Ah, sex in a dorm room." He sighed, "I haven't done this since…" Pam turned around, "Ever. Never ever. I'm very excited."

She shook her head and closed the last set of the blinds and he noticed her extra makeup and the careful placement of her curls. "You look really great by the way. You didn't have to get all gussied up for me though."

She turned and leaned on the desk, "Oh, I didn't do this for you. It was for my biology professor."

"Beard guy?"

"You bet."

"Nice."

She came into the middle of the room and shrugged off her sweater. "But this, I did do for you." She pulled her shirt up over her head. She was wearing a dark purple bra with little white flowers and delicate lace. Jim had never seen her in a bra that wasn't tan, or white, or some other plain color. The contrast against her skin looked incredible.

"Wow." Was all that could come to mind.

"There's more" she giggled while shimmying out of her jeans. There were panties that matched.

She looked up at him and he had his eyes closed and tongue out. His long arms were practically touching the floor off the side of the bed.

"Okay, what's that?"

"I'm dead Pam." He explained, staying in his pose. "You can't leave a man alone for two weeks and just spring something like that on him. His heart won't be able to take it."

"Well I was hoping another part of you could take it."

He shot his eyes open, "Oh my God." The smile on his face said it all. "God, I love you."

"I love you too. But I think you have way too much clothing on. This isn't a free show you know."

He jumped out of the bed and undressed at a speed that only a man who is about to get laid can. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked up at her and admired her body, she blushed slightly and put her chin on her chest. She was so adorable when she got like this.

He ran his hands up her sides and over the lacy cups of her bra. "This is really really nice. But I'm going to have to take it off of you."

Pam swatted his hand away. "No way. This stuff cost like forty-two bucks. You have to look at it for at least another five minutes."

He seemed to ponder very hard for a moment. Then he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to him, "Fair enough."

Jim and Pam had never spent this much time apart since they started dating. There was the occasional night here and there, but the past two weeks had been pretty tough. With the way he'd been feeling, when he woke up in the morning with an empty bed and a ridiculous erection he figured they would've done it three times by now. But now that he was holding her he wanted to make up for every minute they'd been apart. And tuck away every new moment for when he was alone again.

It was tough on the small twin bed, but he'd somehow managed to turn them so he was back on top. She sat up just enough to unhook her bra and toss the plum-colored lace across the room. He teased her right nipple while running his tongue along her collarbone.

He worked his way down her body with his mouth. She pulled his hand off her breast and kissed his fingertips. When he reached the top of her panties he felt her stomach twitch underneath him. He slid the panties down slowly while lowering himself onto the floor. He grabbed her thighs and turned her to face the edge of the bed. He heard her whisper, "Yay" under her breath and he chuckled. His hot breath against her made her squirm.

The old linoleum floor was going to wreck his knees but it was worth it to feel her fingers tugging at his hair. To hear her sigh in that way she does, and murmur "I missed you." And "I love you."

She suddenly clutched at his shoulders in that way she does right before she comes. "I need you" she managed between her moans. He got up as quickly as possible and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. When he slipped inside, he made a noise he'd never heard before.

She clutched at his back and pulled him as close as he could get. He could hear her soft sighs in his ear and her hair in his face tickled his nose. She was warm and loving all around him and he was once again reassured that life without her was unbearable.

They moved slowly together at first, and she nipped at his earlobes. But their pace soon quickened. He needed to be closer he needed all of her, more of her, everything. She threaded her fingers through his hair and gasped loudly.

"Oh God, Jim. Come with me please."

He felt her clutch around him and he sank into ecstasy with her whispers of "I love you" echoing in his ears.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They were cuddled together, barely fitting on the small twin listening to the loud hum of the air conditioner and their slowing heartbeats. Pam noticed something on the floor and reached forward to scoop up the condom lying by his pants.

"Where did this come from?"

"Michael wanted us to be safe."

"Its root beer flavored." She laughed, "I'm kind of curious."

"It was also in Michael's wallet."

She threw it across the floor, "Oh, gross."


End file.
